films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Are You My Neighbor?
Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of VeggieTales. Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry are on the countertop again, though Larry is seen with a shoe on his head. When Larry asks why he has a shoe on his head, Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, who wants to know what it means to love your neighbor. Bob then says that he's going to tell Latasha "The Story of Flibber-o-loo". The Story of Flibber-O-Loo There were two large cities on top of a high mountain, so high that the clouds were below. The city to the West was Flibber-O-Loo, and they wore shoes on their heads and claimed that it was the best headgear. The town to the East, Jibberty-Lot, knew a shoe wouldn't do, and instead wore a pot. The two bickered and fought over who had the best headgear, and shot pots and shoes at eachother day and night. Some didn't like fighting, and instead wrote poems or sang. One of those people one day went on a walk with his pet wind-up lobster. He went out of his city and down the trail which lead to Jibberty-Lot. He didn't notice three bandits were spying on him. As the Flibbian and his lobster walked by, the bandits jumped out of their hiding placed and robbed him of his milk money. They knocked off his shoe, then they knocked off his sock, then stuck the Flibbian's head in a hole, and ran off with his money and his sock. He cried for help, but his pet lobster kept on walking. Soon the Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo came by and saw the poor Flibbian. The Flibbian cried and begged for help, but the mayor claimed he was too busy. Then a Flibbian Doctor came running along and saw the poor man with his head in a hole. She also claimed she was too busy for him. They both ran off to do their work. The man was hopeless. Then, a small Lottian boy came walking through the path wearing a pot. He saw the man and realized he was a Flibbian, not a Lottian, and decided not to help since he was from the other city. But then he thought that God made him special, and he also made that Flibbian special, too. So the boy with the pot decided to help the man, and took him home and to the Flibbian Doctor and paid for his bills. Soon everyone realized you must love your neighbor. After the man and the boy became friends, so did Flibber-O-Loo and Jibberty-Lot. Then after, instead of throwing shoes and pots at eachother, they threw colorful flowers and sweet candy. The Hairbrush Song Larry is taking his morning bath and is looking for his hairbrush. With no luck, Pa Grape drops in and tells him he saw a hairbrush in the back. After Larry is jumping for joy, Junior drops in and asks him why he needs a hairbrush since he has no hair. Larry sorrows about having no hair, only for Bob to come and tells him that he gave it to the peach. After sorrowing again, the peach comes in with a towel on and thanks Larry for the hairbrush. Larry tells him to take good care of the hairbrush. The song ends with Larry bowing and the audience throwing flowers. The Gourds Must Be Crazy Junior and his dad talk about who's going to Junior's birthday party. Notes *This is the first episode for several things: **The first appearance of Scooter, Laura, Lenny, their dad, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. **The first episode Ron Smith worked on. **Bob and Larry's new voices. *This is also the last episode for several things: **The last appearance of Henry to date. **The last speaking role of Lovey to date. **The last episode to have two story segments until King George and the Ducky. *The inspiration for the shoes being on the citizens of Flibber-o-Loo's heads' was inspired by the 1985 film Brazil. The film features women wearing hats with upside down shoes on them. *According to the DVD rom feature, the scripts for the two stories were written in 1994. Errors *Jimmy and Jerry can breathe in space, despite not wearing any helmets. *The audio for recent releases are different than in the original. This includes the door opening being omitted. *The verse was actually Leviticus 19:18b, which they dropped out the part about revenge despite not stating it. *The table, despite losing one leg, still stands. *Bob said that Jibber-de-lot would look down at the shoe people, but the towns are actually the same height. *In the original version of the scene after Jerry turns the power back, the whole entire ship lights up. However the next scene with Scooter, the lights were still dimmed prior to the power being turned on. This was somewhat fixed when the story was repackaged for God Made You Special, where they adjusted the brightness. *There were a few instances where the characters' pupils would phases through their eyelids. These include: **Junior's when he gets started by Bob and Larry. **Bob when his eyes are in closeup. *In the scene where Bob and Larry take Junior back home in the second segment, you'll notice the shadow of the spaceship is stuck on the wall near the window before heading out the window. *One shot shows Jerry without his headset, and he has it in the next shot. *During the end of the second segment, when Bob and Larry come back to Junior for directions for the freeway, the lights on the spaceship don't light up on Junior's face. Gallery AreYouMyNeighbor?VHScover.jpg|1995 VHS cover AreYouMyNeighbor?1998VHScover.jpg|1995 VHS cover AreYouMyNeighbor?1998LyrickStudiostape.jpg|1995 Lyrick Studios tape AreYouMyNeighbor?DVDcover.jpg AreYouMyNeighbor?DVDcover2.jpg|2006 DVD cover Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:1990s home video releases Category:1995 Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki